


The Open Minded

by derekstilinski



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Head Injury, M/M, Magic Bond, Merdred, Merdred AU, Mind Meld, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an injury to the head, Mordred is unconscious for a few days. His mind is vulnerable and when he starts having dreams about Merlin, Merlin can hear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Minded

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for my guilty pleasure ship.

Merlin pours more water in Arthur's goblet, then sets back to folding his clothes. Arthur's going through scrolls of letters and laws over his breakfast, when he puts them down and turns to look at Merlin.

"How's Mordred?" He asks. Yesterday, Mordred had knocked himself out during Knight's training, and hasn't woken up yet. It's not anything too bad, Mordred seemed tired anyway.

"Gaius thinks he'll be alright. It's nothing too serious, just a bump on the head. I'll be tending to him later today... I'll tell you if anything changes?"

Arthur nods, "Yes, good. Thank you."

Merlin nods as well, then finishes up the clothing. He stores them away and brings Arthur's plates back down to the kitchen when he's done. He has to polish Arthur's armor and clean the chainmail, then sharpen his sword. He heads for the armory, weaving through people in the corridors.

_'Merlin.'_

He stops, turning around to find himself alone. The voice sounded close, like they'd be right here with him.

_'Merlin.'_

"What?" He turns again, starting to walk slowly down the hall again. It sounded like Mordred. But not in distress. No fear in his voice, just calmness.

_'Merlin, please.'_

It's inside his head, Mordred speaking to him through their powers. Is he awake? What does he want? An image unfolds in his mind as he concentrates deeper, and he has to come to a halt again at what he sees.

Because he is seeing, right into Mordred's mind. Mordred is dreaming... of them. In a Knight's chambers, Merlin is holding Mordred to the wall by his wrists. They're very close, bodies lined up and pressing together. Mordred has his head back against the wall, neck bared... While Merlin suckles marks into his skin. It's drawing soft sounds out of him, little pleas for more.

Merlin swallows thickly. Why would Mordred be dreaming about that? He's seen the way the young Knight looks at him, how he'll stand close to him, touch him occasionally with no real excuse. Merlin's not blind, but he didn't think this was what Mordred wanted when he said he wanted to be closer to him.

The dream takes a turn when Mordred moans too loudly and Merlin claps a hand over his mouth. He can hear what his dream self says, _'Quiet, my darling. You wouldn't want to be caught, would you?'_

_'It would be exciting.'_ Dream Mordred smirks after Merlin's hand has left his mouth, fingertips brushing his chin.

_'Naughty boy. Would you like Gwaine to watch, give commentary the entire time?'_ Dream Merlin sounds darkly sensual before grabbing Mordred at the neck and kissing him roughly.

Merlin pulls himself out of his mind's eye, leaning against the wall for a few moments. It's still happening, Mordred's dream, but he's pushing it back to be arousing background noise while he tries to right himself.

He's never thought of Mordred like that... Until now. And he's quickly finding, while the dream keeps reeling, Mordred's moans echoing in his mind, that he doesn't mind it. Mordred is a handsome young man, but that's just it. He's young.

But he's seen couples like that before. Age gaps and such. It's not a big deal. Mordred is also a Knight now. Higher up.

The dream suddenly shifts and Mordred is on his back in bed, clothing being stripped from him. Merlin blinks rapidly and pushes it all away, walking swiftly down the hall to perform his chores.

\--

Merlin's fixing the bedding around Mordred when his fingers brush the skin of Mordred's neck. And it gets a reaction, Mordred's mind going into overdrive again, sensing magic and creating another image that makes a deep blush rise to Merlin's cheeks.

It's closer up, Merlin can't see from the waist down. But that doesn't stop him from knowing what's going on. In this dream, Merlin's on top of Mordred, rutting against him while they look into each other's eyes. They're both panting and Mordred's hands are pinned back to the bed - which looks an awful lot like Merlin's bed - with the both of their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined.

It's intimate on more than one level and when Mordred moans his name pleasured and out of breath in the dream, it actually comes out of his mouth, soft and sleepy. Merlin's heart jumps and he looks around the room wildly, like someone will just pop up and reprimand him. But they're alone for the moment and Mordred starts to breathe a bit heavier, hips rocking and head falling to the side.

Merlin sits down on the stool next to the cot and touches Mordred's face to try and calm him. Merlin loses his breath when Mordred leans into the touch, brows furrowing and lips parting in a silent moan. Merlin can feel it now, the dream, the sensations. The heat of Mordred's skin and the press of his legs to his hips. Mordred's breath on his lips and the slickness of where they meet.

He groans and then claps a hand over his mouth to stop it. Mordred grips at the blankets, small gasp leaving him. Merlin leans closer, taking the younger man's face in his hands, "Mordred. Mordred, please calm down. Please."

After a few moments, Mordred's hands loosen and he starts to breathe normally, dream fading away until Merlin can't see it anymore, or feel it. He sighs, rubbing his thumb over Mordred's cheek soothingly, nodding softly.

"Good, Mordred. Very good." He whispers, then goes to wet a cloth to dab his face with.

\--

It's early morning when Mordred wakes up. Merlin is just coming out of his room when he sees Mordred sitting up, holding a hand to his head. When he catches sight of Merlin, he blushes, ducks away with a small smile.

"Good morning, Mordred... How are you feeling?" Merlin sits down on the stool again in front of him, their knees bumping. Mordred's a bit pale but Merlin sees his blush deepen along his neck and ears. It makes him smile.

"F-Fine. How long was I sleeping?" Mordred doesn't lift his head yet, not until the blush subsides, but then it's still lightly dusted over the apples of his cheeks. Merlin leans in a bit just to see it come back.

"A few days. You hit your head pretty hard... You'll have to take it easy for a bit," Merlin sets a hand on Mordred's knee, watching him swallow thickly, "You must be starving. I'll get something for you, and tell Arthur you've woken up."

Mordred smiles at him, timidly touching the back of his hand with his fingertips, "Thank you, Merlin."

"You can rest in my room if you'd like." Merlin says, even though Mordred has a bed right here. He just wants to make sure.

"Oh... Yes, sure. Thank you." Mordred's blush is coming back and Merlin grins. He stands and touches his the side of his face before he goes.

\--

Arthur goes and sees Mordred immediately, while Merlin gets breakfast for Arthur and leaves it on his desk, then gets more than enough to make up for what meals Mordred has missed. All things to get his strength back up as fast as possible.

When he comes back Arthur has already left and Gaius is coming out of his room.

"I checked him over, and he looks like he's going to fully recover," Gaius tells him, seeing Merlin walk past him, "Make sure he doesn't eat too fast. He'll make himself sick."

"I'll watch over him, don't worry." Merlin smiles, hopping up the stairs and into the room. Mordred's settling in, looking tired but content. One of his hands is fiddling idly with the edge of Merlin's blanket. He smiles when Merlin comes in.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here." He says, moving his legs so Merlin can set the tray down, "You got all of that for me?"

"Yes, you've got to eat. You haven't for days. But not too fast, we don't need you getting sick," Merlin sits on a nearby crate and watches him bite into an apple, stomach growling loudly. He chuckles at him, "Well, then."

"Sorry," Mordred mumbles, smiling while he looks up at Merlin through his lashes. He picks up a pear and holds it out to him, "Don't make me eat alone."

Merlin shakes his head, "I should be examining you, anyway. I'm supposed to watch out for you until you get your strength back."

"Examining me?" Mordred asks, voice a little high. Merlin nods innocently. Mordred takes another bite of his apple, shoulders slugging a bit, "Arthur did say he'd let you stay with me for the day."

Merlin nods, "Well, since I'm yours for the day, I might as well get a bath ready for you."

He gets up but Mordred shakes his head, "You don't need to do that for me, Merlin. It's fine, once I'm done, I can--"

"Mordred," He leans down and cups his face in his hands, remembering flashes of Mordred's dreams, Mordred's breath so close to him, "Shh."

He can see the younger man's Adams apple bob as he swallows, mouth hanging open slightly. Merlin smiles, letting him go and leaving the room. He fills the tub after a few dozen trips with the water bucket, then heats the water with his magic. Mordred will be able to feel it. It's something a bit more intimate, since Mordred seems to want that. He grabs a clean cloth and soap, then opens the barrier and sets it up to give privacy if anyone were to come in.

"It's ready," He says when he walks back in. Mordred's pulling another grape off the vine piece and he looks a little nervous at Merlin's words, "Don't look at me like that."

Mordred chews thoughtfully before he explains, "You're just being very good to me, Merlin... I'm afraid I still may be asleep."

"You're very much awake now, I promise," He walks over and offers his hands to him, "Come on, before it gets cold."

Mordred takes his hands and gets up slowly, legs shaky, "But it won't. You used your magic."

Merlin grins, "How'd you know?"

He starts to lead him out, holding around his middle as they go down the stairs. "I felt it." Mordred says with a smile, looking up at him.

They get to the bath and Merlin stands with him for a few moments, then makes up his mind, "Would you like me to help you?"

"I-I.. Help?"

"Mordred, you're shaking."

"...Yes, I know."

"Come on, then."

They get Mordred out of his tunic and he takes down his own breeches, then holds Merlin's hand as he steps into the tub and sits down. When Merlin looks, he's blushing again.

"The color's coming back to your cheeks," He teases a bit, rolling up his sleeves, "That's good."

"Is it?" Mordred asks, bringing his knees to his chest, trying to hide himself. Merlin just smiles, grabbing the cloth and dipping it into the water. Merlin mumbles a 'mhmm' before setting the cloth to his shoulder, rubbing it over his skin softly. Mordred's mind must still be sensitive from the accident because Merlin gets a flash of his thoughts. It's both of them in the bathtub instead of just Mordred.

Mordred gasps and bites his lip, wrapping his arms around his legs. Merlin leans to look him in the eyes, "Are you alright?" When he receives no answer, he touches his face, "Mordred?"

"Hm? No. Fine. I mean yes, I'm fine."

"You should relax." Merlin suggests, going back to running the cloth over the younger man's skin, seeing little bits of fantasies in his mind's eye while they pop up in Mordred's head and he tries to push them away. Merlin wonders, if in his weakened state, _he_ could show things to Mordred.

So, he tries.

He thinks of himself leaning in closer, running the cloth over his chest, down further. Mordred's head jerks a little, his eyes widen. Merlin puts a hand gentle on the back of his neck, "Careful."

He brings the cloth up Mordred's neck, taking care in swiping across his face, avoiding his eyes until they're closed and brushing his curls back from his forehead. He concentrates and gives another image as he works soap into his hair, scrubbing a bit. This one's of Merlin coaxing Mordred's arms and legs to relax, Merlin's hands sliding beneath the water, following the path of Mordred's inner thighs.

Mordred's eyes are still closed but he can see the effect it has on him. He takes a deep breath, then bites his lip, tipping his head a little more towards Merlin.

"Are you doing okay? Not dizzy at all?" Merlin whispers to him.

"N-No," Mordred replies just as soft.

Merlin rinses out his hair, coaxing him to lay his head back after, "Just relax, Mordred." He pushes his hair back from his forehead, giving another image as his fingertips run along Mordred's temple. It's just a kiss, what he thinks of. His lips pressing to Mordred's, the softer side of kisses, their mouths moving slowly.

"Oh, God," Mordred says, opening his eyes. He looks at Merlin in astonishment, holding the sides of the tub. Merlin notices that his legs stretch out a little, and his cock is hard, bobbing up against his stomach, "M-Merlin?"

"When you were unconscious, you were dreaming," Merlin explains, touching his cheek, "I could see what you were dreaming about."

"All of it?" Mordred lets out a nervous laugh, obviously remembering what he dreamed over the past few days.

Merlin nods, "I think in your vulnerable state, your magic just lingered with mine. It let me see... And um, feel. You obviously kept your mind guarded before, but you couldn't this time."

Mordred looks terrified. He turns to be facing him and starts to try and stutter out a response, an apology. Merlin can feel how uneasy he is. "I'm sorry. I-I... I'm so sorry, Merlin. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. You're just... You're quite amazing to me and I didn't... I couldn't help myself! Please forgive me, you were never meant to see any of it."

"No, no. Don't be sorry," Merlin sets a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault your private fantasies were on display to me, Mordred."

"Oh, my God." Mordred lets his head fall onto his arm, making a pitiful noise when it's too fast for his injury to manage.

"Shh, shh." Merlin gives a quick kiss to his hair, "Come, look at me. It's okay, really... I did give you fantasies in return, didn't I?"

Mordred raises his head, looking up at Merlin with round eyes, "Y-You wanted it to happen, too? The way I saw you touch me? How... How we kissed?"

"I would still very much like to kiss you for real." Merlin whispers with an encouraging smile, cupping Mordred's face in his hands.

Mordred comes forward a little, hands holding the side of the bathtub, then hesitates, eyes flicking up to Merlin's before looking to his lips. He wets his own with his tongue and leans in gently. Merlin closes the small distance and their lips meet softly. He can feel Mordred smile and press closer, bath water shifting a little.

Mordred's lips part under his and he does the same, allowing Mordred's tongue to curiously lick at his bottom lip. He rubs his thumbs against the younger man's cheeks and deepens the kiss, feeling how fast it's reacted to, Mordred sitting up on his knees to kiss him harder.

Merlin breaks the kiss when he feels a small lick of magic run through him, and opens his eyes to see Mordred has lit all the candles in the room. When he looks back to him, there's a deep blush on his cheeks.

"You need a little time to strengthen up again." Merlin chuckles, getting to his feet to blow them out and get Mordred something to dry off with.

"I feel like I'm a child again... In some aspects, at least." Merlin glances back to find Mordred's looking down at his lap and blushes a bit himself. He brings over a towel and helps Mordred stand before wrapping him in it.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes," Merlin tells him, leading him back to the stairs to his room, "Eat some more, slowly. And... Right yourself, if you want."

"A-Are you telling me to...? _Merlin_." Mordred looks away, smile tugging at his lips, "I'd rather... Rather wait u-until you come back." He peeks up to see Merlin's reaction.

Merlin chuckles softly and kisses the side of his head before walking towards the door, "But if you do start without me, I shall know." He taps his temple before he walks out the door. He feels magic again, a fresh little zing, and his neckerchief loosens like it's been untied. He bites his lip to muffle a laugh.

He goes into Mordred's chambers and gets him comfortable clothes. A white night shirt and baggy breeches will do just fine. He grabs Mordred's blanket and pillow as well, then sets back for his room. On his way, he weaves skillfully through corridors and the other people in them, Mordred starting to broadcast what he's thinking about again.

Merlin rounds the corner quickly, wanting to get back to him as fast as possible, when he stumbles into someone, who grabs him by the shoulders before he trips over himself, "Merlin!"

"Oh. Sorry, Arthur." He gives a smile, "I was just taking these back to Mordred."

"Mordred, how is he?" Arthur asks, looking over the things in Merlin's hands.

"Recovering," Merlin tells him, hearing Mordred moaning for him in his head, "U-Uh, I should probably get back to him." He starts to move to go around Arthur, but Arthur steps back in front of him.

"He doesn't have socks. Merlin, why didn't you get him socks?" Arthur looks at him judgmentally.

"S-Socks, my Lord?" Mordred's blossoming a new fantasy and Merlin swallows thickly, hearing him pant softly in his head.

"Yes, socks. He needs--Oh, just come on." Arthur turns, going down the hall. Merlin hesitates, wanting to run back to Mordred. "Now, Merlin. We don't need him getting ill while you're gone and just standing about."

Merlin huffs and jogs to catch up with him, following him all the way to his chambers. Merlin fidgets uncomfortably while Arthur takes the longest time searching through drawers, then finally sets a pair of socks on top of the clothes for Mordred.

"Tell him I said to get better, but don't rush himself. I want him one hundred percent." Arthur says and Merlin can't help but agree, although for entirely different reasons.

He runs back to his chambers.

He stumbles up the stairs to his room and when he opens the door, Mordred's on his side under the blanket, one of his arms behind himself. He looks up at Merlin, everything coming to a halt. He takes a shuddering breath, "Merlin, please."

Merlin drops the clothes onto the crate and kneels on the bed, taking away the blanket to see Mordred's got two fingers inside of himself. Merlin bites his lip when Mordred starts to shallowly thrust them again, making little breathless noises.

Merlin sits up and kisses him deeply, feeling Mordred's hand bumping his thigh as he works his fingers, whimpering against Merlin's mouth.

"Mordred, Mordred. Wait, hold on." He pulls away from him and gets up, running back out of the room.

"Merlin!" Mordred calls for him, wanting him back in bed. Merlin comes back in and closes the door, locking it shut. He crawls back onto the bed, Mordred turning on his back and spreading his legs for him to fit between, "W-Where did you go?"

"I want to make sure you're comfortable, so I got this," He holds up a small glass bottle with clear liquid inside. Mordred looks at him curiously, situating his thighs closer to Merlin, "Believe me, it'll make you feel good."

"I trust you, Merlin." Mordred tells him sincerely, loving the way it makes Merlin smile.

He leans over and kisses Mordred again, fumbling a bit with the top of the bottle before he gets it off. He lets the contents spill over his fingers and moves his hand down between Mordred's legs. There's a gasp when Merlin's fingers meet him.

"Is this alright? Can I do this to you?" Merlin whispers, looking into his eyes.

"Please," Mordred whispers back, running a hand through Merlin's hair, giving himself something to hold onto. Merlin's middle finger breaches him first, slow and so different from his own. Longer, seemingly more skilled. Mordred closes around him immediately, biting his lip, "G-God, Merlin."

"Shh, I've got you." Merlin dips down, pressing kisses along Mordred's jaw, then down his neck. He starts to thrust his finger slowly, drawing out the soft noises Mordred's making.

Mordred moans loudly when Merlin suckles a mark into his neck, hips shifting up, rocking insistently. Merlin sets another to him, gently starting to work it in. Mordred pulls him into a rough kiss, magic swirling between them. Merlin feels out of breath and Mordred groans, candles in Merlin's room lighting up.

Merlin chuckles against the younger man's mouth and rubs against his walls with his fingertips, Mordred squirming under him, bucking up harder, "A-Ah, Merlin!"

"Getting closer?" Merlin kisses his cheek, "It's okay, Mordred. Touch yourself."

Mordred shivers lets his hand go down, pumping himself in time with the thrust of Merlin's fingers. The crate next to the end starts to shake, along with the bedside table and the tray of food on the floor. Mordred's noises heighten, head pressing back against the pillow and Merlin's name on his lips as he comes.

His legs wrap tight around Merlin's hips, back arching, and the window to Merlin's room slams open. The bed trembles almost as much as Mordred, along with everything else in Merlin's room. Merlin groans at the sight of him, all the magic pulsing through them both, making him feel high in the clouds and giddy. He kisses him and lets whimpers be muffled against his lips, slowing his fingers while Mordred rides out his orgasm.

Mordred slumps against the bed, legs falling as well. The candle flames die out and everything else settles down. Mordred looks obscenely spent, so tight around Merlin's fingers. He gently slips them out and uses his clean hand to push Mordred's curls back from his forehead, then press a kiss there, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Mordred breathes out, eyes closed and hand still wrapped around himself, "I... I could hardly control myself."

Merlin chuckles softly, pressing kisses all over his face, "You did well. I think it only happened in here," He smiles when he sees Mordred looking at him, "It was quite the display as well."

Mordred blushes and gives a big smile, looking away, "God, you haven't even gotten out of your clothes."

"Better to control myself with them on," Merlin kisses his neck, coming up to whisper in his ear, "I will take them off when you're better, if you wish."

Mordred leans up and kisses him when he goes to sit up, bringing him back down to the bed.

\--

After a few days, Mordred's able to keep his mind under lock and key again. He can stand on his own two feet without swaying, and all the color was returned to his face, eyes bright and happy. Merlin still helps him get dressed, though. Into his chainmail while they do their best to steal kisses, Merlin biting softly at his jaw while he clasps the breastplate to the shoulder piece.

Mordred smiles so big at him, and kisses him tenderly before going to out his first training back. Merlin follows closely, hand brushing Mordred's ass when he walks past to help Arthur with his armor.

"Mordred's looking a lot better. You're a better nursemaid than a servant." Arthur tells him, letting him tighten the buckle strap that holds most of his armor together.

Merlin can't find it in him to be annoyed, "I'm going to be watching over him for a bit, just to make sure there are no ill after effects."

Arthur nods, "Good. You know, he likes you a lot. He's glad to have you around."

"I know," Merlin smiles over at Mordred, "I am very glad to have him as well."

Arthur smiles oddly at him, maybe realizing there may be more to Merlin's statement than just agreeing that Mordred likes him around and Merlin likes being there, but doesn't comment on it.

Merlin watches as they train, Arthur and Mordred sword fighting. He does notice Mordred gets a little dizzy after Arthur helps him up from the ground, and goes out to them, putting his hands on Mordred's face to check his eyes. Merlin smiles when a blush fills out his cheeks.

"You're doing alright?" Merlin asks, and Arthur shakes Mordred by a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course he is, he's a Knight of Camelot," Arthur tells Merlin, then looks to Mordred, "...You are okay, though?"

"Yes, Sire." Mordred smiles, then nods to Merlin, opening up his mind to say 'I wish I could kiss you right now.'

Merlin grins, hand brushing Mordred's before he lets them go back to their training.

After, when Merlin's gotten Arthur out of his armor and into a bath, he does a few chores then goes to find Mordred.

He finds him walking down at empty hall and takes advantage of it, coming out from behind a pillar and wrapping an arm around his middle, pulling his back to his own chest to whisper in Mordred's ear.

"Hello, Sir Mordred. Fancy meeting you here." He chuckles, listening to Mordred do the same.

"Merlin," Mordred smiles, leaning back against him, "Come to check up on me again?"

"I've come to steal you away," Merlin tilts in and kisses his neck, nibbling when Mordred laughs. He pulls away and takes his hand, leading him down the hall, "In one of your dreams, we were in your room. I'd quite like to see how you get comfortable when you think of me there."

Mordred blushes, pulling his lip between his teeth. They part hands when someone rounds the corner and Mordred takes the lead, resting a hand on Merlin's lower back all the way to his chambers.

And if Mordred ends up magically lighting up all the candles and shaking the bed, making a display of himself... Well, it's just because maybe he needs a little more nursing.


End file.
